Siwon
by srzkun
Summary: OKEH! BESOK AKU MAU OLAHRAGA BIAR BADANKU MIRIP SIWON!/ OOC, AU, Typo(s) Minim Describe/ RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, bahasa tidak baku, banyak kata-kata slang, dsb**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke—pria tampan dengan segala keangkuhan Uchiha-nya kini hanya meringis kecil kala penyakitnya kambuh. Penyakit yang sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan bagi seluruh leluhur Uchiha yang dengan susah payah membangun clan legendaris itu dengan segenap kekuatan dan mengorbankan segala hal. Penyakit bapak-bapak, masuk angin.

Mata obsidiannya menatap nyalang pada gadis pink yang ada di depannya yang kini sedang ngomel tidak jelas sambil menahan ketawa, isterinya, Uchiha Sakura.

Ah! Aku lupa mengatakannya. Mereka baru saja menggelar pesta pernikahan yang diadakan di pelataran gedung hotel bintang lima. Karena lamanya acara dan terus-terusan berada di ruangan AC dari pagi hari hingga malam hari, serta mandi tengah malam membuatnya langsung masuk angin. Dan tak terjadi apapun semalam karena kondisinya kurang fit. Masa mau malam pertama _loyo_ duluan?

Kontan hal ini membuat Uchiha Sakura yang belum uchiha-uchiha banget kesal sekaligus ngakak. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia bisa kesal dan nahan geli. Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke jarang sakit. Meskipun sedang ada flu babi pun, Sakura yakin virusnya takkan berani mengganggu gugat tubuh suaminya. Tapi hari ini Uchiha Sasuke sakit, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Kedua, ini malam pertama _gitu lho_! Dan dia bisa sakit seenak udelnya. Padahal berminggu-minggu Sakura memikirkan malam yang akan jadi malam bersejarah bagi mereka. Sudah repot-repot dia mandi satu jam dan sikat gigi berulang-ulang biar mulutnya wangi agar nggak malu-maluin kalau _cipokan_. Eh ternyata suaminya malah sakit. Ketiga, penyakitnya yang bagusan dikit _kek_ biar _entar_ kalau ditanya "Suamimu sakit apa, Sak?" dia bisa jawab yang dramatis. Bukan MASUK ANGIN! Itukan penyakit kakek-kakek _gitu lho_! Kalau Uchiha Madara yang sakit sih nggak apa-apa. Orang kulitnya aja udah keriput gitu, ya banyak celah nya kalau angin mau masuk.

"Nih, makan buburnya, biar kamu mendingan!" perintah Sakura sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur untuk dimakan sang suami. Begini-begini Sakura sayang dan cinta mati sama Uchiha Sasuke—direktur perusahaan besar yang kini menjadi suaminya. Dan Sakura nggak mau Sasuke mati (meskipun jarang atau bahkan nggak ada kasusnya orang mati karena masuk angin).

Sasuke nahan gengsi sambil menyendokkan sesuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Dia merutuki dirinya yang konyol luar biasa. _Tumben-tumbenan,_ dia sakit gara-gara kena AC seharian. Biasanya aja dia di kantor pake AC. Tapi ya lumayan, setidaknya kan Istrinya lebih perhatian dari biasanya sebelum mereka menikah.

"Sini, Sasu-kun. Aku _kerokin_. Biar anginnya keluar," kata Sakura saat Sasuke menghabiskan bubur buatan Sakura. Ia mengangguk kalem kala melihat Sakura telah memegang _balsem_ dan sebuah uang koin.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Sakura.

…

…

Eh! _Bego_! Dia kan belum pernah telanjang dada didepan Sakura.

Inner Sasuke berteriak-teriak histeris antara pengen buka baju sama nggak pengen buka baju. Takut mendadak birahi gitu. Apalagi tangan mulus sakura bakal nempel di punggung dan dadanya. Mana ada _kerokan _yang dikerok cuma punggung doang. Mana ada efeknya?

Akhirnya setelah mendapat pelototan dari Sakura, Sasuke dengan dramatisnya membuka bajunya. Pede aja kali. Bentuk tubuhnya nggak kerempeng atau kegemukan kok.

Acara _kerok-mengerok_ itu diselingi dengan desisan Sasuke. Batin Sasuke merana. Tangan Sakura tanpa ampun menggosokkan koin logam itu dengan tanpa perasaan.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, ssshhh."

"Sasu-kun, perut kamu kayak kaleng minyak! Nggak kotak-kotak kayak boyband korea," komentar Sakura sadis saat menggosok balsam ke arah dada Sasuke.

…

…

"OKEH! BESOK AKU MAU OLAHRAGA BIAR BADANKU MIRIP SIWON!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Jangan harap memanggil Sasuke seorang Uchiha jika ia berteriak-teriak mirip orang gila karena merespon komentar sadis Uchiha Sakura.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang Uchiha disini?

**Tamat**

[A/N] : Ini sebenarnya based on my true story saat kekasihku mengerok seluruh badanku. Komentarnya itu loh! Nyakit banget QAQ

Dengan fanfic ini, jadi nggak Cuma gue yang ngerasain dikomen sadis sama —ehemuhukehem—wanitanya.


End file.
